Doctor Who Truth Or Dare
by Meranr
Summary: Truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

Star: what does the silence look like again? What are the metal machines called again?

Me:*shaking my head* Just watch the show

TV: Doctor who theme song

Star: what does TARDIS stand for again?

Me:WHY!

well back to the show

Dares:

I want the doctor to kiss Rose

Rose go out with captain Jack

I want the doctor to hide his Tardis as the Car from Back to the Future

Truth

Does the doctor like Rose

Me:Lets bring the doctor and rose in

Star UGGG Why the kissing first!

Me: Will you stop complaining!

Me:Now Doctor do you like Rose

TARDIS: Wheezing sound

Rose Doctor you left me behind

Captin Jack: Rose Will you marry me

Rose: Eh Whatevs

DUN DUN DA DUN DA DUN DA DUN DA DUN DA DU DA DA

Rose will you marry this fine man

Rose: Yes

Captin Jack will you marry Rose

Captin Jack: Yes

Me: Thats it for this chapter goodbye everybody Leave dares as a reply

Star: Sometimes I think to myself hey star what would it be like to jump out of a window

Me: you notice we are still on

Star: Why am i friends with you again


	2. Chapter 2

Star: ok yay i got my plastic yoyo

Me: does your yoyo usually move?

Star: Its not now is it?

Me: if that helps you sleep

Star: WAIT WHAT!

Me: WHAT

Star:Its Moving

Me: I never said that

Star: Ok

Me: Ok now to the dares for today

Dares

Meranr: let Rose host/Co-Host this chapter  
Star: stick a sticky time bomb onto a character of you choice that will detonate in the beginning of chapter 4  
all doctors Rose Capt'n Jack: have a battle to the death fight with kirby (from Kirby's Dream Land) after he gains a a Silence's ability (Kirby has an army of daleks and those plastic peaple from season 1 episode 1  
Rose: after thee battle if you, Capt'n Jack, and all the doctors win the battle then revive kirby, make him lose his ability and adopt him for a pet to fight along side you

Truths

11th doctor: Why are you so violent?  
Silence: Why are you so badass?  
Rose: Who do you admire most  
Meranr: what are the rules for this fanfic?  
Doctor: Are you my mummy?

Me: Ok Rose your co-hosting *starts drolling*

Me: Star get out of here *Locks Star in closet*

Star: Hey let me out *finds bag of 1 year old sea slat and vinegar kettle chips and starts eating it*

Star:I'm fine now

Me: stop chewing like a cow you cow

Rose: ok lets move on

Me: *pulls out camera and takes photos*

Rose: Let Star out he's hot

Me: Ugggg starts day dreaming of Rose marrying me

Star: *sleeping in closet while drolling*

Rose: Ok not so hot

Me: Rose will you marry me

Rose: Heck no your ugly

Me: *Heart Broken*

Me: Lets bring in kirby silence power and daleks and living plastic people

Me: and the other crap people

Me:*not working

Star:I took your author powers away :)

ME: *pulls out knife*

Rose: *gives meranr author powers back and spawns everybody else*

Everything is covered in blood and fire is every where the (the doctor died)

Kirby: Ia Won

Me: whoops thats mario edition

Star:*sticks bomb on old captin Jack*

11th Doctor: Because I think Rose is hot but she died So I'm mad

Me: That Bro needs anger manegment classes

Rose: Captin Jack dies then i will murder whoever murdered them

Star: *removes bomb from captain jack* *places on meranr*

Me: Bro this was a new shirt

Me: there are no rules except no pming me or guest reviews

Doctor: yes i am

Well thats all for this chapter leave a review down below pls of a dare or thruth

we will see you next time

Me: *Buys new shirt** gets rid of bomb*


	3. Chapter 3

Star: Yay im co Host again

Rose: No you aint

Star: yes I am

Me: Break up

Rose: I get your intended pun but its really bad

Me: but rule 6: always make bad puns

Rose: In what book

Me: How to date girls 101

Rose: you are just that sad

Me: maybe

Rose: Well looks like star you go back in the closet

Me: *spawns cybermen in closet*

Me: *takes Stars author powers*

Me: *also spawns pointy stick in closet*

Star: Ouch why a pointy stick MY ONLY WEAKNESS

Me: yeah his pokemon card has 100x weakness to pointy sticks

Rose: You are so cruel

9th doctor: Rose i found this shirt with a beeping thing on it

Rose: THATS A BOMB

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Rose: Why am I always surronded by idiots

Me: heres the dares

11th doctor: take some chill pills

12th doctor: have a 1v1 battle with the 11th doctor. 1 live for both of you :)

Rose: steal the TARDIS from the doctor

Truths

Silence: Why didn't you answer my question?!

Guest reviews

truth: clara do u love 11 or 12? dare : clara kiss 12 and 11 now which one kisses better 11 or 12?

11th doctor dalek you wanna be friends

Dalek: Friends Never heard of it

11-12 doctor: ZzZZZZZZZZZZZZ

12 doctor: that was shocking results

Rose: how much stupider can the doctor get

Me: summons backup 11th doctor

Hint this one don't have no chill pills

Tardis: Wheezing

11th doctor wins

Rose: Goodbye doctor

Tardis: WHEEZING

Silence: because we are so SHOCKING

Star: OWWWW the pointy stick

Me: well thats all today

Me: most guest reviews will be held of 1 chapter

Star: The pointy stick is going through my knee

Me: you'll be fine In 1 Million years

Star OK

Star: 1 MILLION!


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, the doctor who fanfic has come to an end. I have found 2 new interests that I will be writing about number 1 is Destiny, number 2 SAO both of these are amazing and hope you have fun reading them.


End file.
